


Double Dates and Harry Potter

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena go on a double date planned by Alex and Kara. Nerdiness ensues.





	Double Dates and Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine

Kara didn’t realize how exhausting it was to hide her relationship with Lena Luther. She didn’t notice how much energy it took to keep her emotions hidden, keep them in-check when they were in public. She didn’t understand until they didn’t have to hide anymore. The first time they saw each other after they were outed the night Alex and Kara went through the Harry Potter escape room, Kara leaned in and pecked Lena on the cheek without thinking. She froze for a split-second before she remembered that Alex and Maggie knew. This realization resulted in Kara holding Lena from behind the rest of the time they were in Dollywood.

A few months after Kara and Lena were found out, the two couples finally made time for a long-overdue double date. Now, Lena and Maggie weren’t quite sure what they were thinking when they agreed to let the Danvers sisters plan their date. But they knew it wasn’t...this.

This being a picnic in an almost deserted park at 4 o’clock in the afternoon. Yet, here they were, eating take out because honestly the Danvers sisters are banned from kitchens everywhere. Lena and Maggie are happy and content with the quiet calm afternoon, but they were expecting something a little more…active…from them.

When they finished eating, Maggie and Lena started to help pack up but were quickly told to leave everything. Kara and Alex were in charge of picking up the mess. When everything was clean, Alex and Kara helped their girls off the ground and lead them down a trail for a walk through the park. Both couples walked leisurely, placing random kisses on their significant other’s hands, cheeks, hair, lips, anything their lips could reach. They chatted quietly about everything and nothing at the same time. All four just content to spend time together.

About 20 minutes into their walk, Lena hopped onto Kara’s back, Kara spinning around laughing. Alex looked at Maggie, “I’ve never seen her that happy.” Alex had tears building in her eyes.

“It’s a good thing, Danvers. She deserves it. So do you.”

“I know, and God, do you make me happy Maggie Sawyer. It’s just good to see her like this. I’ve seen her happy before but I’ve never seen her this carefree. I’ve never seen her without it seeming like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.”

“It’s nice to see her like this you’re right. You know what else is nice though? Seeing you just as happy, just as carefree, seeing you with the weight of the world lifted off your shoulders as well.”

Alex couldn’t think of what to say so she leaned in capturing Maggie’s lips with her own. They were pulled from the kiss by Kara shouting, “anytime you two want to stop making out in public, we should have a piggyback race. I carry Lena. Alex carries Maggie.”

“And what, pray tell, do the winners get.”

“Satisfaction in knowing they beat someone with superpowers. That is if you guys win.”

“Sounding pretty sure of yourself there Kar.” Alex responds.

“What are you gonna do about it, Al.”

“Kick your butt that’s what little sis.” Before she finished her sentence, Maggie jumped onto Alex’s back and Alex took off down the sidewalk. Kara was next to them in no time but she didn’t pull ahead. Alex and Kara made eye contact while running. They had planned the entire escapade and their destination was coming up quickly.

Kara started pulling up first and Maggie started celebrating their win when Alex stopped too. “Al, babe, what are you doing we were winning?”

“Why run anymore when we got where we needed to get?” Alex asked. Maggie looked between Kara and Alex confused. Finally, she looked up and noticed that they were at the same building as the night Kara and Lena were outed.

Maggie smirked. “We open at the close huh?”

All three women squealed at Maggie’s Harry Potter reference.

Kara surprisingly collected herself first, “Come on we only have five minutes before we’re scheduled to start. She grabs Lena’s hand gently pulling her to the door.

As they walked in Kara and Alex were greeted by a person handing out name tags. “Kara, Alex good to see you guys again. We have a new room set up this week.”

“We know, Jenny told us last time we were here that it’s something we would like.” Behind them, Maggie and Lena were snickering. Only they would be dating nerds who were on a first name basis with the employees of an escape room set up. God help them if they weren’t falling in love or already in love with these two giant goobers.

As soon as orientation started the cheeseballs that were Alex and Kara Danvers, turned into completely serious, mission oriented, laser-focused, strategists. The goal was clear. You had to escape from Azkaban prison, with your wand, before the dementors’ could give you a kiss. Each player was given a picture of what their wand looked like. Maggie’s looked like Luna Lovegood’s, Alex’s was Hermionie’s, Kara had Ginny’s, and Lena had Professor McGonagall’s.

With the mission set, the game began. They had seven minutes before the “dementors’” were released. There were no desks or cabinets in the room they were in which lead Kara and Alex to the conclusion that they had to get out of this room and to the room that had their wands. The four women each took a wall. Searching for anything that would give them a clue as to where to go. With three minutes until the dementors were released, the wall in front of Lena shifted slightly as she pushed on it. “I found it. The wall right here moves. Maggie, Kara, and Alex abandon their searches joining Lena in front of the wall. Together all four women pushed until the wall wouldn’t move anymore. Walking through the hole in the wall, the women found themselves in a musty, dark hallway with flickering torches. They moved slowly, cautiously forward aware that the dementors’ would start searching for them in one minute and thirty seconds.

There was a door at the end of the hallway. Maggie had ended up front of the pack which required her to reach forward and turns the knob. Painstakingly slowly, Maggie opened the door. Using her Academy training, she peered around the door checking for anything before she stepped through. Alex was next. She walked in facing opposite Maggie but she had Maggie’s shirt firmly clasped in her hand as a reminder that backup was always there. Lena and Kara followed them into the room as quietly as possible.

In the new room, there was a desk and several cabinets lining the wall. The clock above the door they just came through told them that they had 51 minutes before the game was over. Alex and Maggie started checking the desk for their wands while Lena and Kara searched the cabinets.

Maggie was the first to find a wand, it was Kara’s, in a secret compartment in the desk. Kara found the next one which happened to be Maggie’s. There was a trick bottom in one of the drawers. Lena noticed one of the cabinets had left scratches on the floor. With Kara’s help, she moved the Cabinet, behind which, Lena found part of the wall was loose. Behind the chunk of bricks, she pulled out she found Alex’s wand. Alex had moved on from both the desk and the cabinets in favor of the paintings on the wall. All of them except for one were perfectly flush against the wall. There was one, however, that was slightly farther away from the wall than every other painting. She removed the painting from the wall and flipped it around. On the back of the painting, she found Lena’s wand.

With the first task complete, they were able to focus on the second and final task. The task that was sure to be the most difficult. There was only one other door in the room, aside from the one they entered from. Before they left, however, they needed to come up with a plan of action. They decided to form a square. Alex grabbed Kara’s shirt with one hand and held her wand with the other. Kara did the same while holding onto Lena’s shirt. Lena grabbed onto Maggie’s shirt and Maggie held onto Alex’s shirt. Alex was chosen to lead the way. In this position, they could work together and see if a dementor was coming from any possible direction.

Periodically, they saw a clock on the wall. They had been walking for about 5 minutes and they only had ten minutes left to get out. They made it to the entrance to “Azkaban Prison” with 5 minutes to go. In order to open the door, they had to arrange and insert the wands in a specific pattern in the door.

“There are 24 possibilities that could unlock the door,” Lena stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Alex knew they were given a clue to figure out the combination at the beginning. She didn’t think it was random that they were given the wands they were. “What if we put them in age order, oldest to youngest. Lena would be first, then I’m next, then Kara and finally Maggie.”

There were 10 seconds left when all four wands were placed into the door. The clock froze at 8 seconds as the door unlocked and cracked open. Maggie, Lena, Kara, and Alex removed their wands and walked through the door victoriously.

Maggie and Lena understood why Kara and Alex enjoyed participating in escape rooms after that. They got the thrill, the adrenaline rush, of solving a mystery without anyone being in any actual danger. It was a good break from their everyday lives. The four women walked back to the spot they ate at in the park. They climbed into the car they drove there in and headed home. Lena and Kara were in the back, Alex and Maggie were in the front with Alex driving. Before they went back to Kara’s apartment for movies and pizza, they stopped at a vegan ice cream shop Maggie had been raving about recently. They bought four pints to share, knowing that Kara probably had ten containers in her freezer already.

They ended the night sprawled out on Kara’s building’s rooftop stargazing and simply enjoying the company they had. They also, made it a point to continue double dating at least once a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Michigan, USA has a city that has a Harry Potter themed escape room as do many other places. There are also videos on youtube for those who are interested.


End file.
